worldofdarknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Anubi (LastUnicorn)
Main_Page > Vampire: The Requiem > Bloodlines > the Anubi > LastUnicorn's Version "Death of our body is certain. But what about our soul?" '' Even while the roman empire had it's uprise and downfall the art of mummification was still passed on to some egyptians. So the knowledge of this art lingered in the minds of scholars up to the downfall of the western Roman empire as Anubis was worshiped until the 2nd century. It was in these days, that a Gangrel with interest in Egyptian culture traveled from Europe into this land and met, more out of coincidence, Habba el Baraka. Habba el Baraka was one of the last men in Egypt who still practiced mummification for some people that still believed in the old religions and wanted an honorable burial. While the name of the Gangrel and the real name of this man were lost in history, his nickname still passes on, not only therefore, that it was the name of his most frequently used plant for his balms. So the Gangrel went on and convinced him to teach him his skills. So the years passed on and it was only convenient, that this Gangrel developed his own ways in mummifying not only corpses, but also his own body. This and the following embrace of Habba el Baraka were the beginning of this reclusive bloodline. While the time of naming is unknown by history, the origin of this bloodline's name is more than certain, because it is known, that Habba el Baraka had statues of Anubis, the old Egyptian god of the dead and mummification, in his preparation room. So this detail is only one of the few things that are known of this bloodline's ancient history. In the old days, the worship of Anubis was not merely the performance of the bloodline's unique rituals, but also in nightly life and honor to the dead. So it was a long tradition to protect elders in their topor, which led to their decimation, too. But so is to ask, when this bloodline is so old, why is it only a bloodline with such few members? The fact of the Lancae Sanctum gaining a widespread influence as the christian church expanded was only one point of many. In these times many new christs dishonored the practice of the art out of beeing blasphemous and that the idea of ressurection is only granted by god or were only allowed for christ himself. So it was mostly a religous theme of the inquisition, as the cultists of the Anubi still honored their old gods and mostly Anubis himself. This and the clash with the Islam made it a challenging procedure to study, worship and practice. Not many survived these times and while most are yet settlet in egypt, some spread wide across the world. '''Parent Clan:' Gangrel Nickname: Preserver Covenant: It is unknown that the Anubi would ever have joined the Lancea Sanctum. Therefore the struggle with this covenant lastet to long. The Ordo Dracul comes in handy for holding the own wisdom in high regards, as does their maxim that nothing is permanent. The Circle of the Crone would be the second in choice, for their rituals seem in some way closely related, but it's not uncommon, that crúac-users and presevers compete as whose rituals are better suited for certain tasks. The other covenants are simply a matter of personal belief, but so it is not seldom seen that Anubi don't join a covenant and hold their own wyas in high regards. Appearance: In time of the Inquisition, the ritualistic and uniform appearance was one pint, why many Anubi were found and killed in a quick manner. So a change was inevitable, but it is now commen, that most Preservers wear casual clothing in public with wearing the one or other occult symbol of Anubis, Osiris or Isis, resembling scenes of the respective mythology. Heaven: What would suit better than a heaven in old egyptian style? So many Anubi prefer the one or other god-statue made out of sandstone or polished metals. Also, many decorate their rooms with hieroglyphs, not seldom encoding and recording with them some textes for their rituals. Also are underground-heavens highly appreciated. Background: Many of the Gangrel joining this bloodline are fascinated with egyptian culture and mythology, while it is known that also many former doctors are found in the rows of the Preservers in the search of helping mortal life. Also many with a strong but idealistic sense for justice find their ways in here, as many rites of the bloodline are related to this topic. Character Creation: Most over all are high mental attributes nessecary for a good understandig of the ancient ways and usage of most rituals and ways, that the Anubi walk. Physical attributes are more common under the self-proclaimed avengers of this bloodline as are social attribtues for those who want to offer help instead of springing into action themselves. Neertheless, a moderate decree of medical skills is a considerable advantage. Bloodline Disciplines: Animalism, Embalm, Protean, Resilience Weakness: Not only retain the Anubi the weaknes from their parent clan, but also do they gain the nosferatu's weakness as many of their reclusive rites make them not only suspicious but also alter in a way the apearance from all the balms and oils that are applied to them in many every-day rites. Not only from this they resemble more and more walking mummies as they often seem to be famished. Organization: Not every Anubi is solitary and so do many share a heaven or have ritualistic gatherings in which rites are performed in old ways. These gatherings are often exclusive for this bloodline as the rites are a well kept secret. Concept: Surgeons, Physicians, Shamans, Gravedigger, Avenger, Archeologists, Supporter of Power.